Dryers are typically appliances that dry washed laundry, especially, clothes by using high temperature air.
Such dryers are configured of a drum, a driving source, heating means and a blower unit. The drum holds the laundry therein and the driving source drives the drum. The heating means heats air supplied to the drum and the blower unit generates a ventilation force for circulating the air inside the drum.
The dryers may be categorized, based on a method of heating air that is a heating means, into gas-type dryers and electricity-type dryers.
The electricity-type dryers use electric resistance heat to heat air, while the gas-type dryers use heat generated by gas combustion.
On the other hand, the dryers may be categorized into condensation-type dryers and exhaustion-type dryers.
In the condensation-type dryer, air is heat-exchanged with laundry in the drum and the damp air is circulated, not discharged outside. Hence, the air is heat-exchanged at an auxiliary condenser to condense the air and discharge the condensed water outside.
While, in the condensation-type dryer, air is heat-exchanged with laundry in a drum and the damp air is directly discharged outside the dryer.
The dryers may be also categorized, based on a method of loading laundry into drums, into top loading type dryers and front loading type dryers.
In the top loading dryer, laundry is loaded into a drum through a top of the dryer. While, in the front loading type dryer, laundry is loaded into a drum through a front of the dryer.